monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigginox Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Wyverns that inhabit the Tundra. Known to stun prey with poison, then freeze the meat in caves. Gigginox live in darkness and thus have degraded vision; they detect prey through body heat. Extremely fertile, laying innumerable eggs. Taxonomy Pseudowyvern. Considering its physiological similarities to the Khezu, noting the coloration of the skin and behaviour, one can safely assume that these two wyverns are at least distantly related. Both the Khezu and the Gigginox have "lost" their sense of sight. While Khezu use their highly sensitive sense of smell, Gigginox rely on heat-sensing organs, similar to that of pit vipers. Numerous theories exist as to how these creatures reproduce; perhaps Gigginox are hermaphrodites, not needing a mate to lay their eggs. Or perhaps it reproduces asexually, to the same effect (although this is disprovable by the fact that Gigginox offspring differ in size, variations not seen as a result of asexual reproduction). Both the Khezu and Gigginox have stretchy muscles and sinews and little skeletal structure in their necks, allowing them to extend their necks in order to reach prey from far away or from the ceilings of caves. The extreme elasticity and flexibity of this wyvern, notably its head and neck, may suggest the Gigginox's skeleton is not composed of rigid bone but of cartilage, allowing the great maneuverability seen by (dismayed) hunters upon clashing with the creature. One theory suggests that the Gigginox and the Khezu are close descendants of the same common gene. This is supported by the fact that they are similiar in there appearence and the way they act. People have even gone as far as to say that the only reason they are different at all is due to their different enviroments and ecosystems they live in and have thus adapted to. Habitat Range The Gigginox is known to live in the Tundra. Its young, however, are found in numerous caves throughout the region, thus suggesting that it may migrate to other regions, or are just particularly numerous in the brumal regions of the world. Ecological Niche While in their juvenile stage, they are hunted by Baggi packs. However, when fully grown, Gigginox attack Baggis, and/or possibly consume them, turning the table. The Gigginox is theorised to be an ambush predator, much like the Khezu. It is difficult for other predators to attack the pseudowyvern due to the fact that its head and tail are similar in appearance, thus confusing the predator. With its slow metabolism, especially in the freezing temperatures of the cave systems it is known to inhabit, the Gigginox could theoretically go for several weeks without sustenance. Due to the incredibly potent poison it is known to exude in both globules and as a gas, it is likely to behave very much like a stalker. Against monsters such as the Popo, that group together in herds for protection, the Gigginox will poison its prey and then follow it if threatened, waiting for the toxins to sap the beast of enough strength to overwhelm it. When hunting Baggi, the Gigginox attacks from the ceiling, also eating while on the ceiling. This means the Gigginox is safe from attacks by Baggis and the Great Baggi while eating. However, it also appears to scavenge, predominantly feeding from bone piles and other such detritus found littered throughout the caves. Its muscles contain large amounts of elastic tissue, enabling it to stretch its body, lengthening the maw or neck in order to reach its target. Observing the behaviour of its off-spring, the Giggi, it can also be assumed that they leech nutrients from various substances, converting it into energy and the poison that fills its body. Like many pseudowyverns, its wings are not capable of extended flight; without the rigid bone structure in its forelimbs, the skin of the wings flaps wildly when flying, inhibiting its ability to fly long distances. For travel, it mainly relies on its ability to traverse numerous terrains, thanks to the adhesive substance it secretes on its padded feet. Due to it predominantly residing in dark caves, it no longer requires eyes like Khezu, and instead they rely on heat sensors to locate prey. Gigginox are commonly mistaken to be pseudo wyverns due to its body structure but it is due to the bones it has in its body which is minimal and not enough for proper footing on two limbs. Behaviour The Gigginox is highly territorial. Staking out a cavern or other such area to lay its eggs, it will not roam far from its nest in order to defend it from prey. However, they are also known to lay eggs inside cave walls, to have the young Giggi dig their way out. It is highly fertile, producing numerous gelatinous mounds that contain its eggs within the space of a few minutes; the Giggi hatch shortly after this. It probably has the most offspring of any monster in the game. The Gigginox usually only lives in caves, but it has been sighted outside in Areas 6, 2, and 3. When a Gigginox becomes angry it turns its colors from grey to blacks proving that it is not to be messed with, which is similarly found on animals such as birds and insects. Category:Monster Ecology